ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition/Trailer transcripts
{fade to Disney logo} * Judge Peckinpah: {offscreen} There seems to be a recurring issue here. to Red scenes * punches Mime Bird. * to A doctor taps Red's leg. He punches the doctor. * to Red shoves the popcorn on his face. * to Red slams the cake on Edward's face. to black screen * Judge Peckinpah: {offscreen} Anger. to Red * Red: Pfft. I don't think I have an anger issue. I think you got an anger issue. * from audience. * Judge Peckinpah: Anger. * Red: Are you aware that that robe that you're wearing isn't fooling anybody? * Peckinpah lowers his head, as if he has something to hide. * Red: And you're what, and I'm just approximating here, LIKE AN INCH TALL! * suddenly grabs Peckinpah. * Judge Peckinpah: You... What are you doing? * Red pulls Peckinpah's robe to reveal the Peckinpah is actually a short bird standing on top of a taller bird. The taller bird sneezes, which moves him backwards and moves Peckinpah onto the floor. ] * Red: Violà! from audience. * Mime: Oh my gosh to Rovio Animation and cue Imagine Dragon - Natural to Columbia Pictures to Red walks to Anger Management Class * Judge Peckinpah: {offscreen} Mister Red, given the severity of the crimes, I have impose the anger management class. * Red: Uhhh... I hate my life. * Stella: Hi, Red. what's wrong? * Red: I'm going to anger management class, nobody believe me. * Stella: Red, someday you'll be alright and being happy without worries. * Red: Yeah, you always being my girlfriend. * Stella: chuckles to letter From Disney and Rovio Animation In Association With Columbia Pictures to Matilda * Matilda: Today we're gonna be working on managing our anger through movement. * Chuck: doing the poses as he says them. Eagle. Parrot. Peacock. Warrior. Mountain. Tree. Rabbit. Fish. Locust. King pigeon. And of course, downward duck. to letter from the studio who brought you: Frozen, The Lion King, Wreck-It Ralph, and Angry Birds Toons to Leonard * Leonard: Greetings! I am a pig. * Chuck: to Red What's a pig? * Leonard: Show 'em how we do it. * Pig: How you doing? * bird woman faints to Red talks Stella, cut to Red's Flashback * Red: Am I a passionate bird? Yes, but what does it matter that we're not the same? I never really fit in. No one understands me. to Leonard and Eggs * Leonard: Hmm... is that what I think it is? * Stella: That's an egg. That's how are children are born. You guys don't lay eggs? * Red: Excuse me! Those are fragile, alright? Not yours. * Judge Peckinpah: You are makin' our guest feel unwelcome! to Piggies destroyed Bird Island * Red: {offscreen} Doesn't anyone see what's going on here? The whole world is in danger! And it's up to us to stop 'em! * Stella: {captured by Pigs} Red, Help! * Red: Hang on Stella! {cut the rope and free Stella} * Leonard: Get that red scam off my eggs and my girlfriend! * Red: You mean MY GIRLFRIEND! {Red, Stella, and Bomb falls into ocean} to black screen to letter The New Disney Version of this movie is better than Sony Pictures Version to Bird Island destroyed * Judge Peckinpah: You tried to tell us but we didn't listen. I didn't listen. * Stella: Red, we need a leader. * Red: We're gonna get those eggs back! Come on, we're birds! We're descendants from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice! * roars like a t-rex * Judge Peckinpah: Holy moly! * Red: Yeah, point made. to letter The New Extended Version of this movie is also better than Original Verision Imagine Dragons: {offscreen} Your a natural! to Red slingshot * Red: Fire! Stella, Chuck, and Bomb gets Slingshot, then Red and Stella gets action to letters For the first time ever the newest Special Edition to Hal gets Slingshot * Red: Hey, he's coming back! Hal comes back he lands his beak into a tree * Hal: Uh, did we win? * Red: Can we get an ice pack for Hal? * Chuck: Medic! to Mighty Eagles breaks the ceiling of Leonard's Castle * Mighty Eagle: Mighty Eagle! {crashed into pot} * Red: Might Eagle, wake up, come on. * Red:Oh, that's bad breath. * Mighty Eagle: I can sleep late, Mom. It's not a school day. to Stella holding Egg while Red holding Stella running from Leonard at dynamites explosion background * Imagine Dragons: {offscreen} I'm gonna make it!! [cut to Title Screen} * Imagine Dragons: Natural! A beating heart of stone! You gotta be so cold! To make it in this world! Yeah, you're a natural! to Leonard escalator suddenly stops * Leonard: Unbelievable. * Ross: Not working, not working. hits a button with his head which makes the escalator go in reverse * Leonard: Oh, where we're going. * Ross: Not working. * Leonard: We practiced this a hundred times. * Ross: Oh, man. * Leonard: Give it to me. * Ross: sighs * Leonard: the birds We're gonna come in again. to Letters MAY 2019 IN 3D, REAL D 3D, IMAX 3D ©️Disney Enterprise Inc, and Rovio Animation Ltd. Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures